Stand Up, Hinata
by BrandiAlyssa
Summary: Hinata's had enough of her father and takes a beating to get away from it. Then it's Naruto to the rescue. How's Hinata going to keep from fainting every five seconds when she stays at Naruto's? Oh bother, just read and find out.


**Stand Up**

I don't know where this came from, I just know it was inspired by Rascal Flatts' _Stand. _So enjoy. And I don't own anything.

* * *

A young man watched his friend train. She fought hard only to be knocked away, blown down like a candle in the wind. The man she trained against, her father, stood over her frowning.

"You're not ft to be a Hyugga. Why do I even bother trying? You're completely worthless."

The young man, hidden in a tree, shook his head. She wasn't useless or worthless; just because she wasn't a strong fighter didn't mean anything. _'She looks so alone, maybe I should help.'_ He moved, rustling the branches around him. He looked out at her and froze.

The young woman was looking directly at his hiding spot, her eyes soft. Her lips curved into a small smile, knowing she had an angel, and stood. Everything would be fine.

"What are you smiling at?" the man asked gruffly.

Her face became serious. "Nothing." She leaped at him, attacking.

She fought back, pushing herself. Blood trickled from a cut above her eyebrow. Some trickled onto her lips; she licked it away, tasting copper. The man swung at her head. She bent back, flipping over almost effortlessly. He struck her arm when she was coming down; the young man heard it crack as she crumpled to the ground only feet from his hiding place.

A pained whisper came from her, for hidden ears only. "I can't take it anymore; hurts too much." He began to slip down, when he heard her move. She was on her knees looking up; she didn't see him and wouldn't unless he moved. "But I will go on, only because you're worth it, **_Naruto-kun._**"

He froze as she stumbled back into the fight. '_She fights for me? Why would she fight for me, the outcast, and the container of the fox?'_ He watched anger rise in her pearl eyes. She fought harder occasionally landing a blow. When she was knocked down, she wiped her hands and stood again.

When he knocked her down again, the girl's father looked down on her with complete disdain. "Why were you even born? You are worthless to the Hyugga clan and unfit to be heiress. You are weak, selfish, and stupid. Your sister would be a better heiress. You better shape up, Hinata, or I will carry out those threats."

"No, you won't." Her father feigned shock and surprise. "You don't know my destiny any more than I do. She was shocked at her own courage, but used it to her advantage. "You've set out one path, a straight line, for me to follow, and I have since birth. No more will you control me. Life, destiny, is like a new book with the end ripped out; you must make your own end. I will make my own way, my own ending. I will take what I have earned and been given, my friends and their faith in me, and will make my own way through life." Anger grew on her father's features. "I'll do it my way, not yours."

"Why you little wench! You will obey me, not some silly whim imbedded in your head by silly friends." She ignored him and he attacked.

She stood on her feet waiting for the attack she knew was coming. She felt the blow connect; she felt the pain blossom when she collided with the tree, but she sat unmoving as her father advanced. She felt her breathing grow labored and her pearl eyes grow heavy. The young woman looked up as a shadow fell over her; her father stood over her, ready to attack.

He aimed a half-hearted kick at her and she rolled away. She climbed to her feet, careful of her broken arm. "I…will not…be…bossed…anymore." She felt strong through the pain, if only for a brief moment. "I don't want to be heiress and, if this pain means being a Hyugga, I don't wasn't to be a Hyugga at all. Do what you must, but I will not be controlled any longer."

She knew what was coming and closed her eyes, waiting. She heard the impact but felt nothing. _'Are my mind and body so numb that I no longer feel pain?'_ She cracked her eyes open to look; all she could see was orange. Her eyes rose to see blond hair sticking at odd angles. Her friend and longtime crush, Naruto, stood before her.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Her voice wavered as she spoke.

He ignored her, his concentration on her father. It was then she realized he held her father's wrist in an iron grip; he had stopped the attack. "You will harm Hinata-chan no more. It is you who are not fit for your role; you are not fit to be her father." The older man moved to attack before he was sent flying across the clearing. He stood, shock and rage beginning to show. "Leave my sight," Naruto yelled, "I don't want to see you harming Hinata-chan again." The older Hyugga glared daggers at the young man before disappearing.

When Naruto was satisfied the man was gone, he turned on Hinata, ready to tell her off for not giving up. He saw her pale face and broken body, however, and changed his mind. "Hinata-chan," he breathed,

She felt her body give and whispered, "Naruto-kun." He scooped her up bridal-style as she fell. "T-thank you." Her eyes closed as her head slipped to his shoulder.

Naruto jumped to the trees, careful of her. He jumped from tree to tree as fast as he could, heading to where he knew Sakura and Sasuke were training. As soon as he saw his pink-haired teammate, he shouted for her.

"Sakura!" Her eyes shot to him then the girl in his arms. Her jade eyes widened at the sight.

"What happened?" She ran over to him as he set Hinata on the round. Sasuke followed and stood while the blond boy retold the fight. "That's horrible! No father should treat his daughter that way. Just leave her a minute and I'll get her patched up."

Sakura gathered chakra in her palms, wiping them over Hinata's injuries. None of it was beyond her skill; it took Sakura a while though. When everything was healed, Sakura rocked on her feet and pushed her hair away.

"She may be sore for a few days, but she'll be fine." Her eyes went to Naruto. "Take her someplace she can recover in peace." He nodded and gently picked her up. Sakura's hand stopped him from taking off. "Nothing's going to hurt her." Sasuke nodded curtly behind her.

"Thanks." Naruto took off for home, Hinata clutched to his chest.

* * *

Hinata woke when the pressure on her chest shifted. She opened her eye and was greeted with a mass of fur. She ignored it, settling into the warmth and safety of the blankets. The young woman sat up, afraid. The fur, a cat, complained loudly before sauntering out of the room. Hinata clutched the blankets to her body, covering herself though fully clothed. Her eyes flicked around the room, taking in the mess, when someone appeared at the open door.

"Morning, Hinata-chan," Naruto said cheerfully. He sat beside her, gently moving her legs aside. "How are you feeling?"

She could feel her face redden. "F-fine, N-Naruto-kun. W-what happened?"

"Sakura-chan healed you after—." He paused, his face becoming serious. "How could you let him do that, Hinata-chan? Why did you let him?"

"I-I had no choice. He-he threatened to send me to the branch family or away completely." Her head dropped to her chest.

"Why didn't you tell anyone? We could have done something," Naruto pointed out.

"No one would have believed me," she whispered, "it would have done no good." Tears leaked from her eyes. She raised a hand to wipe them away, surprised when Naruto did it for her. "N-Naruto-kun?"

He pulled her into a hug and began performing the hand seals Sakura taught him; her face turned fifteen different shades of red. "I would have done something; I'd do anything for you." He felt her relax and felt, rather than saw, her slip into sleep. Naruto laid her back down and covered her up. "I'd do anything," he whispered, "because I love you." He left, closing the door silently behind him.

* * *

When she woke the second time, Hinata rolled onto her once broken arm. She winced as she held it up; Sakura had healed it well and the pain would soon leave. Hinata threw the covers aside and stood, socked feet meeting bare wood. She let her feet guide her, stepping past the closed door to the main room. She looked at the mess and shook her head. How like Naruto the apartment was. She began picking things up as she worked her way from the door.

'_I might as well help if I'm going to stay for a while.'_ She froze. _'Stay? I haven't even asked him yet. I-I'll help anyway. It might convince him to let me stay.'_ She piled things neatly, working slowly towards the couch. She looked up when she picked up a familiar orange jacket. Naruto lay sleeping quietly on the couch. _'For all his volume in the day, Naruto-kun sure is a quiet sleeper.'_ She finished cleaning the main room, glancing at him periodically, before moving back to the bedroom. She had just finished when Naruto awoke.

"Holy crap!" What happened to my mess?" Hinata stepped out the door to see Naruto looking confused. He saw her and felt sheepish. "Did I wake you, Hinata-chan?"

She shook her head. "N-no. I've been cleaning. I needed to feel useful."

"Oh, well, um, thanks." He smiled at her brightly. "Are you hungry? We could go get some ramen."

"S-sure, Naruto-kun."

"Great! Come on." He grabbed her hand and led her out the door, barely allowing her time to slip into her sandals. He took her to the ramen shop, ordering two pork ramens as they sat down. Hinata slowly ate hers as Naruto slurped down bowl after bowl. She finished hers as he finished his fifteenth or so, she lost count at seven.

"Arigato N-Naruto-kun," she thanked him as she turned. "I must be going though."

He grabbed her arm gently, causing her to turn. "Where will you go, Hinata-chan?"

She cast her eyes on the ground. "I-I don't know; somewhere, anywhere but back." _'Ask me, I'll stay with you.'_ She pulled away and began to leave.

"Hinata-chan! You can stay with me, if you want, that is." _'Say yes, stay with me.'_

She nodded. "A-alright, I'll stay, N-Naruto-kun."

He whooped in delight, grabbed her waist, and spun her around; she gripped his shoulders for support and her face flushed red. Surprise filled her voice and her eyes. "Um, N-Naruto-kun?" _'What is he doing?'_

He quickly put her down. "Gomen nasai, Hinata-chan." _'Why on Earth did I do that?'_ His face turned as red as hers. _'It's not like she likes me or anything.'_ "Come on, let's head home."

Hinata followed him, still embarrassed. They reached his apartment and found a pack sitting y the door. A note sat on it, Hinata's name scrawled across the top. The young woman took it, reading it fully before smiling.

"What is it, Hinata-chan? Who's it from?" Naruto tried to grab it, but she hid it quickly.

"N-nothing, N-Naruto-kun." She stepped inside and paused. "I-I'd like to shower, if-if that's okay."

Naruto nodded. "Sure; bathroom's over there. You can drop your stuff in the bedroom." Hinata bowed quickly and ran into the bedroom then to the bathroom.

* * *

Naruto was relaxed on the couch, watching the ceiling in a Shikamaru-like way, when Hinata emerged from the bathroom. He glimpsed over at her racing to the bedroom then back to the ceiling. He sat up and looked again, only to see nothing. He watched the bedroom door, carefully waiting for her to return.

She poked her head out and saw Naruto watching. She bowed her head and started back into the bed room. Naruto looked away. "I won't look, Hinata-chan." _'Not much anyway.'_ When he heard Hinata close the door of the bedroom, his eyes snapped over.

Hinata had a towel wrapped around her, one hand holding it in place. Naruto quickly took in everything. The towel ended just above her knees, thin, pale, muscular legs showing beyond the dark blue towel. Her wet hair clung to her red face. Naruto's blue eyes followed a bead of water that rolled off her shoulder. He averted his eyes when it rolled farther than her collarbone.

'_Not going there. Baka Ero-senin and Kakashi!'_ Naruto looked back up and locked eyes with Hinata. Her face flushed red and she fled. Naruto rubbed the heels of his hands over his eyes. _'Why on Earth…'_ He let his mind drift, until he heard the door open again. His eyes hesitantly rose.

"H-Hinata-chan," he stuttered, "I-I'm sorry about looking." His face reddened. "I-it's just you're—"

"Ugly," she interrupted quietly. Her pale eyes stared at the floor, tears beginning to form.

Naruto went on without thinking. "Yes." He the realized what he had said as loud sobs escaped from her lips. "No, Hinata! That's not what I meant." He scrambled over and pulled her into a hug. "You're pretty, beautiful." He pressed his lips to her hair, whispering, "You're gorgeous."

Hinata's sobs slowed to a stop. Naruto felt her breathing calm and began to back away; she grabbed at his neck and hugged him again.

"Hinata-chan, look at me." She shook her head, her nose burying in his neck. He chuckled. "That tickles." She stopped and released her hold on him, her eyes not moving to his face. Naruto wiped the last of her tears away and made her look up.

Her pearl eyes locked with his cerulean ones. Naruto tried to decipher that he saw there; he could pick out all the emotions he held for her and more. He saw pride, courage, and **_fear_**.

"What do you fear, Hinata-chan? I can see it in your eyes."

Hinata looked aside. "You," she whispered.

He released her, surprised by her answer. _'She's afraid of me. I knew it was too good to be true. Everyone fears of is disgusted by me in some way, Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme, and now Hinata-chan. I can't do this anymore; I might as well fade away.'_ He backed away from her, his hands beside him.

The girl's eyes shot up when he stepped away. She could see the pain coursing through him. Hinata reached to comfort him, only to have him flinch from her. "N-Naruto-kun?"

"You seek to comfort the one you fear. That is not as it should be; you should not fear your friends." Naruto grabbed his jacket from where he had thrown it. "I'll leave; you shouldn't live in fear any longer." He turned and walked to the door. "That apartment's yours now, Hinata-chan, if you want it. You don't have to live in fear any more." With his face turned from her, Hinata could not see the silent tears that fell. He pulled the door open and was stepping out when a hand stopped him.

"D-don't you want to know w-why I'm afraid?"

Naruto shook his head. "What does it matter? You fear me, enough said."

"I don't f-fear you exactly." Hinata saw his anguish and found courage. "I fear how I feel about you, not you directly. I can't explain it exactly, but it all comes down to what you might do when I told you I loved you."

He stared in disbelief. "You-you love me?" She nodded, eyes shut tight. The door clicked closed and Hinata feared the worst. Then she found herself in a warm, gentle hug. She smiled tiredly as she breathed in a scent that was purely Naruto. "Thank you, Hinata-chan; I don't know where I'd be without you." He gave her a chaste kiss before saying, "And I love you too, Hinata-chan."

* * *

Several months later, Naruto led a young woman to the top of Hokage Mountain. She was blindfolded, her blue hair swirling in the wind. Hinata had grown by leaps and bounds both physically and mentally. After being rescued, Hinata trained with Naruto and learned more than she had during her father's training sessions. She grew more confident and stopped stuttering, wisdom and grace filling every word.

"Where are we going, Naruto-kun? You've been dragging me around blindfolded for hours."

He laughed. "It hasn't been hours and we're here." He removed the blindfold and watched her turn to him.

"You dragged me blindfolded to Hokage Mountain why?'

"For two reasons," Naruto told her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "One, I love the view. Two, I love you." Naruto released her to take her hands. "Hinata-chan, I love you more than anything in the world. I don't know where I'd be or what I'd do without you; I know it sounds cliché but it's true. It took me a while to realize you were the one, but, when I did, it was worth it." He reached into one pocket and lowered to one knew. "Hinata-chan, will you make my dream come true? Will you give me the family I've always wanted? And," he coughed nervously, "will you marry me?"

Silent tears fell over Hinata's cheeks, a smile gracing her lips. She gazed at the ring in his hand. A deep blue sapphire was nestled between two tiny pearls on a silver band. Tiny words were engraved in the silver, reading _'For my one and only true love.'_ Hinata looked into Naruto's eyes.

"Do you fear me, Naruto-kun, what I might say?" He nodded at her question. "Don't, because I will gladly become Uzamaki Hinata, now and forever." She pulled him to his feet and kissed him gently before watching him slide the ring on her slender finger. He wrapped her up in an embrace and looked over the village. "Everything's perfect," she sighed.

"Yes, perfect." Naruto looked down on his bride-to-be and smiled. Everything was perfect alright; his whole world stood in his arms.

"Naruto! Hinata-chan!" a voice called behind them. They turned to see their pink-haired friend running towards them, Sasuke being dragged along. "I couldn't…wait to…tell you." Sakura caught her breath and smiled, never letting go of Sasuke, whose eyes glinted with uncommon happiness.

"Tell us what?" Hinata asked.

"Sasuke, he-he…" Sakura couldn't bring herself to say it, so Sasuke did.

"I proposed." He offered Sakura's hand for them to see. A gold ring with an emerald sat on her finger, script flowing in the gold.

"What does it say?" the dark-haired girl asked.

"'_For my one and only true love'_" Sakura told her, finding her voice. He saw laughter in her friend's eyes. "What is it Hinata-chan?"

Hinata ignored her for a moment and looked at Naruto. "Did you and Sasuke-kun plan this, Naruto-kun?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he said innocently.

Hinata turned back to Sakura and extended her hand, showing her the ring. "It says the same thing. I think they planned it this way. But I could really care less if they planned it or not. We're all happy, so what does it matter?"

"It doesn't," the three other said in unison. They all laughed, including Sasuke.

Hinata kissed Naruto, sensing the same with her friends. At this point she felt like the happiest person on Earth, with all her dreams coming brilliantly and blessedly true.

* * *

There you go! NaruHina with hints of SasuSaku. 


End file.
